


A new way to flirt

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yes, I checked to make sure petting dogs is safe. As per the FDA, it is.Outdoor seating is available at my Starbucks. We’re on phase four of our reopening plan so our heroes are placed where I live. Cassian and Bodhi maintain proper social distancing JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	A new way to flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I checked to make sure petting dogs is safe. As per the FDA, it is. 
> 
> Outdoor seating is available at my Starbucks. We’re on phase four of our reopening plan so our heroes are placed where I live. Cassian and Bodhi maintain proper social distancing JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD.

Bodhi honestly loved wearing masks: they covered his blush. He’d made tons of them, loving that he could show off his nerdy side with printed fabric. Today he picked an Avengers mask as he walked into Starbucks. He took note of the cute guy with his service dog (definitely a mutt, medium sized, but still adorable) sitting outside, and as he had his hand on the door he noticed the guy was just  _ *staring*  _ at him. No, not just staring he gave him the once over. Bodhi gulped as he ran inside. 

A few moments later, Bodhi came out and decided to enjoy the nice weather and sit outside. Until he remembered cute service dog guy. He was watching Bodhi’s every movement, and as Bodhi sat down (more than six feet apart  _ thank you) _ , they caught each other’s eyes.

“Nice mask,” cute service dog guy said. Bodhi could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“Th-thanks,” Bodhi replied. “C-cute uh...dog?” Bodhi added on nervously. He could tell cute service dog guy was smiling, despite his plain black mask. 

“He helps with my PTSD. Would you like to meet him? He can come say ‘hi.’ I think that’s okay. As long as I stay over here. Right boy? Who’s my bestest boy?” The guy ruffled the dogs ears and he started wagging his tail so hard it looked like it was going to fly off and Bodhi’s heart melted.

“Su-sure! I’d love to! What’s his name?”

“Rogue.”

“Ooo, mysterious.”

Cute service dog guy sent Rogue over to Bodhi and Bodhi made sure to give him scritches as soon as he could reach him. 

“Hi, Rogue! It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Much to Bodhi’s astonishment, the dog sat and held a paw up to Bodhi.

“He loves meeting new people,” cute service dog guy said. Bodhi took up the dog’s paw and shook it. 

“Me too,” Bodhi said, making eye contact with cute service dog guy. 

“Cassian,” cute service dog guy said.

“Bodhi.”

//////

Bodhi ended up talking to Cassian for well over an hour and found out they had a lot in common. At some point, Rogue had curled up and was asleep on Bodhi’s feet.

Sure, covid-19 had changed everything, but as Bodhi and Cassian exchanged numbers and agreed to talk via text, maybe it was manageable. 

**Author's Note:**

> WEAR. YOUR DAMN. MASKS.


End file.
